


Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also sorta Kirigiri/Makoto, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And Akamatsu/Amami, And Kokichi/Amami because of d r a m a, And Nagito/Hajime, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard, Bondage, Danganronpa but it's just a game and no one participated in it, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Everyone in V1 is in their 20's or 30's, Everyone in V2 is 18-26, Everyone in V3 is 18-21, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, God so much fluff and angst, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, I ' m i n d a n g e r, I love Miu, I'm tired, It's a doozy folks, Jealousy, Kinks, Light Angst, Mainly mostly and focused on Saihara and Kokichi, Masochism, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, NO mondo, No Chiaki, No Ishimaru, No Teruteru, No kamukura, Not Beta Read, Only Shuichi and Kokichi, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Tbh the only main relationships are the V3 ones, There are a lot of people missing-, Violence, i'm a mess, lots of background relationships, no junko, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Thank you for your cooperation, Saihara. As you know, your father has already selected your bodyguard however you are free to complain about his choice to him at any time, I’m sure it wouldn’t be much trouble to get someone else. Now then, before I introduce them, tell me if you’ve heard of the DICE case.”...Non-Despair and No Hope's Peak Academy Modern AU in which Shuichi Saihara, the son of a highly respected and influential individual, becomes a detective and is assigned a criminal bodyguard.______________Recently changed tags! As I went along I thought the more sexual theme I thought I would get into just wasn't what I wanted for the plot, so while there will be smut, there is no more rape/non-con implications.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro & Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, DICE & Saihara Shuichi, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru & Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi & DICE, Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Father's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Thank you for checking out the fic! Some important things to mention would probably be the roles of everyone introduced in this first chapter:
> 
> -Bodyguard!Kokichi  
> -Detective!Shuichi  
> -Police Chief!Makoto  
> -Second-in-command!Kirigiri  
> -Officer!Akamatsu {yes she is still a pianist}  
> -Influential!Shuichi's father {in this his uncle isn't raising him, his dad is}
> 
> Those are the only ones introduced in this first chapter, also I apologize if any of this seems OOC, feel free to criticize and give your opinions in the comments <3  
> Also! Dead Man's territory is where most thugs and criminals go to however the place is off-grounds to most police since it's hard to navigate and is highly dangerous.

“No. Absolutely not.” Saihara’s voice was cold, his gaze empty and dangerously apathetic. Ah, so the idea of a bodyguard had offended the boy… He would need to be more persuasive then and if Makoto couldn’t get through to him, he highly doubted anyone else could. Said boy glanced at his associate, Kyoko Kirigiri, searching for any sort of help or advice but all he got was an empty stare.

Makoto sighed in defeat and looked back up at Saihara who had his arms crossed over his chest with a chilly glare angled at him. With an awkward chuckle and a shaky smile, Makoto continued on with the conversation, “I completely understand your hesitance but please be practical… We can’t trust that you’ll be safe on your own after the recent events and the territory you’re walking into with this new case-”

“I’m fine,” Saihara stated simply though his tone was less chilly and duller. He was getting bored with the topic.

“Kaede informed us about your plans to infiltrate Dead Man’s district on your own and while your father _tolerates_ your desire to be a detective, and after hearing about this reckless plan of yours he isn’t very happy and rightfully so. He wasn’t very happy from the beginning- I mean imagine how happy every assassin in the world must feel knowing that you’re walking around unprotected. We knew from the beginning that you needed protection, but it seems like your plan was what crossed the line.”

For about 5 months now Shuichi Saihara had been working as an undercover detective with little to no training and yet he was the most efficient detective in the entire force. In his first month, he captured a famous and elusive serial killer that everyone else had given up on, not only that but he succeeded in every interrogation and managed to catch criminals out in public simply because he had some weird convenient luck or magnetic effect that drew criminals near him. He was somehow nearly always in the wrong place at the wrong time but since he appeared so weak despite being quite smart he managed to catch every single one. 

He was invaluable to the police force, Makoto and Kirigiri knew that, and then again, so did Shuichi’s father which is precisely the problem. If Shuichi was hurt the blame fell on the police force and with the wrath of Shuichi’s father, Makoto wasn’t sure there would be a force left by the time he was done with them and so as the chief of police with his second-hand at his side it was his job to protect the boy, a signed contract made between himself and Shuichi’s father said that his life depended on Shuichi’s protection.

So it was frustrating that Shuichi refused any kind of protection but at this point, it wasn’t just for Makoto’s own safety and the protection of the entire force, but it was for Shuichi himself… no doubt it was dangerous to let the son of one of the most powerful men alive out into the streets unprotected. With the number of criminals who had a vendetta against Shuichi’s father, it was no surprise that there have been numerous concerns and now a letter on Makoto’s desk from the influential man himself requesting that Shuichi should have a talented bodyguard with him at all times if he was to continue working for the police force.

That’s what made convincing Shuichi Saihara- the son of the man who created Danganronpa the game series; the son of the man who had several connections to both the prime minister and underground- so dire. For the sake of the force- for the sake of Kirigiri, Makoto, Shuichi Saihaha, and anyone else involved- the bodyguard was an absolute must.

“Look… you know how valuable you are to the force, do you really want to be put on house arrest for the rest of your life? No more detective work, no more freedom, just seclusion, is that really what you want, Saihara?” Finally, there was some warmth to his gaze as if at the mention of losing his job as a detective had finally registered, though this quickly went away as the cold glare returned. 

“Are you threatening me?” Though his voice sounded offended, it seemed like he was actually hurt by the thought.

“No, I’m warning you. The letter I received this morning was from your father, he says he will only allow you to continue if you have a bodyguard, and not just any bodyguard, but one of his… choosing.” Makoto’s eyes left Shuichi’s for a moment in favor of looking at Kirigiri who in turn looked right back at him and although they were both silent, their eyes held emotion that only the both of them could understand. Concern. 

It was true, the contents of the letter had been strange and Shuichi’s father’s decisions had always seemed… dangerous or even absurd but this had shocked even Kirigiri. His choice of a bodyguard was beyond questionable. 

Sure, everyone knew that Shuichi’s father was an interesting man full of surprises, a man who never flashed a kind smile, the kind of man who only glared and spoke in a tone that constantly conveyed boredom, the kind of man who only chuckled at his own jokes and did as he pleased, the kind that threw money at all his problems. A terrible parental figure who miraculously raised a kid that wasn’t half-bad, but suggesting a _criminal_ to serve as his son’s bodyguard? Especially the kind of criminal he chose… it was dangerous but still, they had to comply yet telling Saihara who it was might be difficult.

“So I’m being forced to have a bodyguard. I might need to call my dad soon about how he needs to stop butting into my personal life.” Shuichi sighed and all previous traces of his icy glare and tense posture left in an instant the moment he sighed. “If it keeps him at bay I don’t mind having one for a couple of days as long as I can set some boundaries,” he grumbled unhappily under his breath but his body language showed that he was defeated.

Shuichi was an interesting character. He could give those cold glares like his father when he felt threatened, he was cold and calculating, practical and clever, but he was shy usually and rather friendly. He had gotten along great with Kaede- a fellow police officer and talented pianist- and the two soon became friends. He was kind and still had insecurities but when he was backed into a corner like earlier or working on a case he could go right back to that tense coldness.

Saying Makoto was relieved at Shuichi’s acceptance was an understatement. He felt like he would melt into his desk chair having not realized how tense he himself was. Losing Shuichi from the team would hurt both his heart and his force’s record. The police chief draped an arm over his eyes and sighed quietly, suddenly exhausted as he leaned back into his chair. Taking it as her queue to take over the conversation, Kirigiri stepped in and saved Makoto the pressure of revealing the bodyguard.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Saihara. As you know, your father has already selected your bodyguard however you are free to complain about his choice to him at any time, I’m sure it wouldn’t be much trouble to get someone else. Now then, before I introduce them, tell me if you’ve heard of the DICE case.”

The clock on the wall ticking was far too loud in the uncomfortable silence that followed. Slowly, Makoto raised himself upright once again and set both of his hands back in his lap, folded neatly to try and show professionalism despite how badly he wanted to toy with the ends of his shirt to try and rid some of his nervousness.

When he took a good look at Saihara, he didn’t find the same icy glare that he expected, instead he found wide golden eyes shining in both distress, realization, and confusion. Makoto and Kirigiri were waiting for a response and Shuichi was trying to process the situation, that’s what made the silence slightly awkward. 

“Of course I am,” He finally admitted, his full attention given to Kirigiri as he stared deep into her eyes as if begging her to say this was some kind of joke. “It was a 10-member organization including their leader who called himself a king. Their crimes were harmless at first, a few vandalized buildings here and there and then some pickpocketing recorded on camera however after disappearing for a couple of months, they returned committing arson, mass robberies, breaking and entries, and even managed to steal priceless paintings and artifacts but all traces of who they were before they became DICE have been lost and all recordings of them have strangely vanished off of the wide web, every security camera footage having been burnt or hacked, they were terrifying because of their unpredictability and strange ability to just vanish. Kaede worked on their case a while back, she told me it was like a wild goose chase and that sometimes the idea of DICE felt like a vivid dream. They were very good at avoiding the police and never committed any murders however they did sometimes harm those who witnessed them so they weren’t a directly dangerous group however their connections were terrifying… their ability to disappear was deeply unsettling and even after researching it and looking back at their file I still can’t believe they actually existed, they sorta feel like a myth or legend, like a story to help keep your kids well-behaved. According to the files, 9 members were captured and jailed with only the leader having escaped. There was a jailbreak in which 3 members escaped successfully but the leader was captured. Their identities have remained unknown and interrogating them has proved useless due to their unpredictable and varying personalities and so they’ve been left alone locked up for a little more than a year now.”

Saihara completed his speech and took a deep breath afterward and a pleased smile showed itself on Kirigiri’s features. “Precisely, detective. You seem well-informed, that might make this a little easier.” She brought out her walkie-talkie and cupped her hand around her mouth and the speaker, “bring him over.”

She clipped the walkie-talkie back in her utility belt after a swift “copy that” responded over the line. Kirigiri’s eyes flashed to Makoto and he gave her a nod of affirmation. They had both talked to the future-bodyguard in question and they both knew his personality at least decently well based on first-impressions. They had to trust Shuichi’s father no matter how ridiculous the idea of bringing _him_ back out into the world- as a bodyguard no less- seemed.

There was silence but not for very long. A familiar playful voice rang through the halls beyond the wooden double doors behind Saihara- the doors leading into the chief’s office. There was footsteps approaching and that same muffled voice calling out, “hey mister let me go I promise I’ll behave myself~ If you want I ca- ow ow ow! That huurtttt!~ You’re so mean!” His tone changed drastically from being teasing to slightly seductive and then to whiny and childish followed by the sound of convincing crying although both Kirigiri and Makoto knew it was all an act. Closer now, almost right in front of the door, that’s when the crying stopped and was replaced by the boy’s signature “nishishi~” as if there was something humorous about being brought to the chief’s office.

Makoto felt many emotions rush through him after hearing that voice. He felt nervous, then he felt annoyed, and then lastly he felt bad for the boy. He was so young, he couldn’t be much older than Saihara and his actions gave Makoto the impression that he was constantly hiding something painful. A mask made of lies that no one had been able to break. It hurt Makoto’s heart honestly and deep down he didn’t want to give up on the boy but at the same time he knew he wasn’t able to sit and talk to him all day, he was busy and talking to the leader for longer than 30 minutes tended to give anyone a mighty headache.

And then those doors swung open revealing the two officers holding the criminal hostage, both were drastically taller than the boy and while once was stone-cold serious the other had a twitching brow and bobbing adam's apple as if he was just barely holding back harming the boy. It was understandable, that was most people’s reaction to meeting the purple-haired criminal.

Said criminal stood there looking straight at Makoto with those unusually unreadable lilac eyes which contrasted his dark lashes and pale skin beautifully, messy tendrils of dark purple locks stuck up at the bottom with some strands poking out most likely from being unable to properly brush it. There were bags under his eyes as well and his lips appeared chapped, his nose still slightly red from a healing broken nose. It was hard to tell why he had received such a wound considering there were many reasons why someone would want to hurt the purple gremlin. His DICE uniform had long since been forgotten and kept in the capable hands of the police force {said clothes were in Makoto’s drawer in a bag at the moment, having been gathered after learning the identity of Shuichi’s bodyguard}. Instead of his signature clothes, he instead wore a plain, brightly-colored orange jumpsuit with the number “11037” pictured in a white nametag.

Without even noticing Shuichi’s presence, the criminal grinned up at the chief as if he just discovered a dirty secret and was about to expose him. His devious expression quickly shifted to childish excitement, his eyes shining and shaking slightly as his brows shot up and a wide grin took over his features. He leaned upwards on his tip-toes and bounced slightly. “Makoto! It’s been ages how’ve you been?”

_I talked to you yesterday to tell you about this, what are you on about…_

Disregarding his question, Makoto raised his hand and signaled to the DICE leader and then to Shuichi with a knowing nod to the criminal. “This is Shuichi Saihara, the son of-” 

“Yeah, yeah I know who he is.” The leader tilted his head back towards a startled Shuichi and chuckled darkly. “Nishishi~ Detective Saihara, it’s a pleasure~” His gaze flicked over to Kirigiri without waiting for Shuichi’s response and his smile died, replaced with a pout and watering eyes. “Kirigiri could you pleaaaseeee tell them to get their nasty hands off of me, I think one of them forgot to put on deodorant…” He leaned his head away from the one who seemed ticked off and stuck his tongue out saying ‘uck’ while looking up at the officer who seemed to be getting embarrassed.

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes at the display in front of her and sighed, waving off the officers dismissively. They both happily let go of the criminal and walked back out into the hall without caring to look back. And there he was, the so-called King of Dice standing in the center of the room with no handcuffs, no guards, no nothing. And he was staring at Shuichi, his next victim. Shuichi, in turn stared back with a furrowed brow and confused eyes, searching all over the boy’s face as if looking to see if he was even real. Just as the leader went to speak, Makoto abruptly cut him off with, “I think we should skip to the important part,” followed by an awkward chuckle. All he needed was Shuichi to agree to this now, if the leader began teasing him now before he at least left the room, the probability of Shuichi agreeing after being subjected to the leader’s torment drastically decreased.

It was now or never…

And for the sake of the entire police force, Makoto hoped it would happen now.


	2. A Bothersome Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about the contents of the deal, both Shuichi and Kokichi agree and are sent on their way but spending time with the criminal might be a lot tougher than Shuichi originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This was a little rushed and unfortunately, I didn't beta-read any of it, I recognize how repetitive and boring it is to read just based on how I worded it but I promise I will never write another chapter like this again.  
> I tried to make the characters accurate but they may be a little OOC.  
> Also, I don't do honorifics or reference to last names, I'm just not familiar or comfortable with it yet.  
> Lastly, thank you for enjoying my story, this chapter was a little extra but the next ones will be much more interesting.
> 
> I should also mention that Kokichi and Shuichi are both 18.

“DICE leader, name unknown. Responsible for multiple acts of arson, thievery, breaking and entering, and unauthorized hacking. Realistically, you should be spending many, many years in a jail cell but due to certain circumstances, you have been let out temporarily in order to provide protection for Shuichi Saihara. You won’t be paid in money but rather the amount of time you spend in prison will be shortened. If you’re only needed for a couple of weeks, those weeks will be doubled and that will be the amount of time off of your sentence, say if you spend a week as a bodyguard, 2 weeks will be taken off your sentence. Once you reach a month, 5 extra weeks are counted off of your sentence along with what you’ve already earned, so say you are his bodyguard for only a month, you’ll still have 13 weeks off of your sentence, in other words, that’s nearly 3 months off your sentence for 1 month of service. The other DICE members will not receive the same kind of reward, however, but you’re allowed to speak with them at any time as long as me or Kirigiri is with you. As a bodyguard, there are 3 rules outlined in the letter. One is obvious, you will protect Shuichi with your life without hesitation, if he is harmed with a cut or bruise during your time as a bodyguard, your reward will be canceled for that week, and if he receives deep wounds, broken bones, or any other injury that calls for immediate medical treatment, you will be replaced. If he dies, you will be executed, and if he gets sick we do not hold you accountable however you are meant to watch over him and bring him what he needs. Two, you are never to leave Shuichi’s side and you aren’t permitted to harm anyone unless Shuichi gives you permission or you witness someone being threatening. If someone offends you, you will not attack physically unless given permission and if we discover that you have then you will be replaced. If you lose Shuichi or wander from him and try to escape, he is equipped with- oh I should probably explain that part after I show you both the weapon... Okay, so the third rule, you must listen to Shuichi’s every command and if you don’t, Shuichi can report it at any time in which your reward time will be decreased depending on the severity of your disobedience. You aren’t permitted to touch Shuichi in any way unless it’s for his protection or if he gives you permission, and with those terms, I must ask you to sign the letter at the bottom so that we can prove you accept these rules.” 

Makoto gave a friendly smile and set the paper down on his desk facing Shuichi and the leader, a dotted line at the very bottom under the list of rules that had just been read aloud to them. Shuichi stayed silent, his posture stiff as he processed the information that Makoto read to them- the information contained in that letter written by his father. While the terms made sense and seemed easy enough to remember, it dwindled his bodyguard’s freedom into nearly nothing and that didn't seem fair, even if it was a criminal.

The entire ordeal struck him the wrong way, he was nervous about having a criminal protect him and be around him all the time and he was worried about how these restrictions would affect the purple-haired leader. Based on first impressions the criminal seemed a little childish and the way he spoke to those officers even though he was the one restrained seemed idiotic at first but the more Shuichi thought about it, the more it seemed like the criminal just didn’t care for authority and liked annoying others. The way he addressed Kirigiri and Makoto also sounded like he couldn’t care less if they beat him up on the spot or took him back to his cell, he just wanted to mess around. Was being a bodyguard really the best choice for someone with his personality? Obviously not. And yet his father still chose him of all people, it seemed very strange. His father wasn’t normally wrong about his choices, he followed his intuition and logic, and never once has Shuichi seen him make a wrong decision.

Shuichi looked over to the purple-centric boy as if he was trying to read him, searching for the reason his father chose him. The criminal in turn looked at Shuichi with a devilish smirk and winked.

Well, there’s a first time for everything.

“Excuse me, chief, I don’t want to disrespect you or my father but I think there’s been a mistake.” The word ‘mistake’ felt bitter on his tongue as if the mere implication of his dad messing up was outlandish. 

From beside Shuichi, his supposed bodyguard was laughing. It wasn’t an ordinary laugh, it was more like a low contained rumble mixed with the signature ‘nishishi~’ chuckle. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh too loud with the lowness of it and the way he kept a finger in front of his lips and yet his expression was the opposite of worried or regretful. In fact, he looked delighted. “I agree with mister stick-in-the-mud Saihara, I’m not qualified to be somebody’s babysitter, especially someone so booooriiinnggg, I only work with entertaining people and he looks like a total buzzkill.” His emotions seemed to change dramatically once again, starting with amused and then childish whining, then finally annoyed. He punctuated his argument with a pout and an accusing finger pointed right at Shuichi.

Makoto chuckled nervously, “it seemed like it, I thought you were unqualified which is why I contacted his father. Unfortunately, he never responded to my letter however I was able to figure out how you were qualified after all. According to our files on you and recordings of our interrogations with you and your DICE members, you’re skilled with knives and daggers while not being half-bad with a handgun and from our conversations with those harmed after witnessing you escaping or committing a crime, they said you used an Aikido-style martial art and others mentioned you being skilled with self-defense and surprisingly strong and fast, with how skilled you and DICE were at escaping I’m not surprised that you were known for being so fast however with your size and stature I was shocked to hear that you knew how to fight however being underestimated might’ve been what Shuichi’s father was looking for. It’s true there are many assassins and criminals trained far better for this job but he might have also wanted someone with a personality that wasn’t too aggressive or cold so that they would work well with Shuichi but there aren’t exactly a lot of nice criminals or assassins. He also wanted to make sure they were safe to go back out into the world and safe enough that he could trust them to protect his son and assassins aren’t usually pacifists and criminals may get carried away and kill someone just because they think they can, but you never once killed someone even if it would have been more convenient, it would also assure that while you might hurt Shuichi, you wouldn’t kill him if you decided to become rebellious. Based on what DICE said, you have a very strict policy against hurting others too extremely.” Makoto then turned his attention to Shuichi and smiled sympathetically, “I can understand how scary this must be for you, but you have to have faith in your father’s decision. Kirigiri and I were both unsure about his choice as well but it’s the best option right now. He meets every requirement and as long as he stays obedient, he should be capable of protecting you.”

Uncharacteristically, the criminal leader fell silent, and instead of his ever-changing expression, he just stared at Makoto with creepy dark eyes and a frown. He almost looked scary like that… almost. His shortness and odd hair still made him look more like a sad puppy than a threat, although it was unsettling, it made him look oddly lifeless and after looking at him for a little while, Shuichi began to feel uncomfortable and so he tried to change the subject in order to hopefully snap the criminal out of it. 

“What about the weapon you mentioned before?” Though the question managed to distract both himself and Makoto from the criminal’s chilly presence, it didn’t even phase said criminal. 

“It was mailed to us along with the letter, it had a brief description written in the letter but I wanted to avoid telling you both until the very end.” Makoto opened the drawer that previously contained the letter and pulled out two thin circular metal bracelets and then a phone-sized holographic remote. The bracelets were made of a similar-looking metal however one was slightly larger than the other. The larger one had a glowing red outline but the smaller one had a blue outline glow instead and a weird black interior. The remote didn’t have any buttons on it considering it was holographic however it did have the image of a thumb on it with the words “apply left thumb here for registered shock” under it with a slidable dial at the bottom with a ‘min’ to ‘max’ option. At the top of the holographic, there were 2 “apps,” one had an exclamation point on it and the other had a heart icon. 

“The letter says this is a special shock-inducing device controlled by the remote. It was created by the Iruma family and was custom made for this purpose. This is the only one known and created for… a lot of reasons. The blue bracelet belongs to the bodyguard, it has special black padding on the inside meant to deliver the shock and is heavier than the red bracelet. The red bracelet belongs to you, Shuichi. It doesn’t deliver any shocks however it will beep like an alarm when the blue bracelet goes too far and will automatically give the wearer of the blue bracelet a shock strong enough to make them pass out for a short while. Shuichi, you get the remote as well which is responsible for registering shocks whenever you want, say he is giving you trouble or isn’t listening you can control the strength of the shock and then deliver it by scanning your thumb. The minimum shock is just a little zap-tap like when you touch someone after touching metal, it’s just an uncomfortable short little zap to get their attention but the max is enough to make them pass out similar to the automatic shock. Anything at or above medium is very painful for him so be careful. You might also notice the two icons at the top, the one with the exclamation point is a call signal to the ‘master pad’ which is what your dad has. It sends a signal to him saying you need more help than just a bodyguard or that your bodyguard is harmed and then he is given your location and can send help. Unfortunately, there is no way to tell if you need medical help or help defending yourself so keep that in mind. The one with the heart icon opens an app that shows your bodyguard's heart rate and vitals, also when he lies there should be a pop-up message which tells you and he is given a minimum shock automatically. Of course, not all lie detectors are perfect so it may not always work and it will only notify you of a lie and deliver the shock if the app is open. The remote doesn’t need to be charged and can be shut like so.” Makoto took a hold of the top and bottom of the remote and then closed both metal parts so that they attached like magnets. He pulled them apart once again and the hologram popped back up again. Proud of his example, Makoto closed it once again and set it down next to the bracelets. “It didn’t say in the letter how far he has to be in order for the buzzing to go off and shock him however it does say to be careful when putting on the bracelets because they clamp down and shrink depending on the size of your wrist so that they are impossible to take off. They only come off when the master pad gives access and they can’t expand so try not to gain too much weight while wearing th-” 

Before Makoto got to finish his warning, the purple-haired criminal took a step forward, then another, and then another until he was walking towards Makoto’s desk with the same expression as before- hollow. It was enough to shut Makoto shut up and turn his attention towards him.

The criminal paused at the front of his desk and then reached over for the pen, scribbling something like a signature on the dotted line before swiftly picking up the blue bracelet and sliding it onto his left wrist. As promised, the bracelet clamped down snugly and didn’t leave an inch of skin around his wrist untouched. Shuichi, Makoto, and surprisingly even Kirigiri who had been relatively uninterested in the ordeal, looked at him with wide eyes, Makoto and Shuichi sharing a shocked expression. Those empty purple eyes slid to Shuichi and no words needed to be said in order for the detective to understand what the criminal wanted him to do.

Slowly, Saihara composed himself and then walked up to Makoto’s desk calmly, joining his bodyguard's side silently before reaching out and sliding his matching red bracelet around his right wrist and picked up the closed-holographic remote, shoving it into the pocket of his pants before giving Makoto an affirmative nod.

He had to trust his father’s intuition. He loved being a detective and if he walked out of this room without a bodyguard by his side there was no way he would ever be allowed to continue his dream. There was no other option once all was said and done, no matter how much he hated the idea of having a bodyguard, no matter how disgusted he felt with the idea of having to shock someone into submission and no matter how much he didn’t trust the boy at his side, he had no choice.

Sitting up in his chair and clearing his throat as if to try and snap himself out of whatever shocked trance he had been in, Makoto gathered the papers and stuffed them into the letter’s envelope before pushing it to the side of his desk and looking up at Shuichi and the criminal leader. “Are you both absolutely sure?”

Shuichi stayed silent, unwilling to lie to his chief, but his bodyguard spoke up happily, his giddy demeanor returning suddenly as he lifted his hands behind his head and grinned. “Absolutely~ Nishishi~” 

The detective highly doubted he was being honest with that but it seemed to be enough for Makoto. The chief dug into the drawer once again and pulled out a plastic bag with a yellow sticky note attached to it which said "DICE leader uniform," and placed it on the desk. The rightful owner of said uniform snatched it up immediately and clutched it to his chest protectively. "Inside there is a knife and a handgun which are a gift from us, these will be your weapons you'll use to secure Shuichi's safety. You don't have to use them but you can threaten others and hopefully they'll back off. A few Bobby pins that were hidden in your outfit are also still in there." Makoto stood up and snuck over to Kirigiri to catch a word with her and then guided the bodyguard and Shuichi out of the room.

Shuichi didn’t miss the concerned look Makoto gave him on his way out.

___________________________

"So, what's your name?" The hallway leading out of the chief’s office and into the main building was a long one mostly because if there was a fire or a break-in, it would take them longer to reach the chief and it would be easier to protect. Plus, all the important rooms were connected to the chief’s office so everything was the safest back there and even though the design made sense, Shuichi found himself wishing it was at least a little bit shorter so that the awkward silence that ensued after those doors closed behind them was messing with the detective. He was bad in social situations to begin with and preferred to observe silently, comfortable in his own company, and when things got awkward that’s when he began to get nervous. The metallic sound of footsteps bouncing off the halls and echoing seemingly eternally throughout the hall did little to ease Shuichi’s nerves as well and so he found himself lowering his hat to conceal the side of his face, his question a mere mumble.

A jarring chuckle snapped the detective back into reality and his gaze found the short boy beside him. The boy had his head tilted back a little bit, eyes closed and mouth open as he let out a loud laugh which seemed a little too loud- a little too expressive- to the detective. Almost too quickly, his bodyguard composed himself and blinked open his eyes to stare directly into Shuichi’s own, lowering his head as he placed a finger to the side of his lips and grinned with an amused glint in his eyes. “I haven’t told a single soul about my true name and you’re going to ask me for it like it’s no big deal?” The boy narrowed his eyes and frowned, that familiar emptiness in his expression causing Shuichi to flinch slightly. “You’ve got some nerve. I should have you executed by my members.” 

_No… no that wasn’t right, he was strictly against killing,_ Shuichi thought. “But I thought you were-”

“Just kidding! Nishishi~” Eyes closed, wide grin, hands behind his head; he was back to looking laidback and overly excited. Shuichi was beginning to get a headache trying to keep up. “Mann for a detective you’re sooooo gullible,” the bodyguard opened his eyes and dropped his grin into a neutral look as he rolled his eyes dramatically and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. “Kokichi Ouma, and don’t forget that I might have you executed if you do.” Kokichi looked forward and avoided looking at Shuichi, a neutral- albeit slightly bored- expression adorning his face.

Shuichi made mental note of his name, shocked that he had revealed it so easily, and reminded himself that he would have to learn to get used to Kokichi’s strange nature…

And he would probably also need to get more headache medicine.

They neared the end of the hall pretty soon after the brief interaction but when Shuichi went to open the doors, Kokichi skipped ahead of him and swung them both open, looking back at Shuichi while wagging his finger, his tone disappointed as if giving a lecture. “Tsk, tsk, for a detective you’re so careless, the door is wooden you could get splinters and as a bodyguard, I just can’t let that happen now can I?~” The end of his ‘lecture’ was said in a baby-voice matched with a pout and puppy dog eyes. 

Shuichi flashed him a shaky smile to show his gratitude and then walked past, eager to get back to his apartment so he wouldn't have to endure the boy's attitude and embarrassingly over-the-top actions, treating Shuichi like some sort of spoiled prince. 

He changed his mind about the amount of medication he originally assumed he would need-

He would need _a lot_ of headache medicine and maybe some earplugs.

_______________________  
  


“Wha- no hands off the baby powder, Koki- hey wait!” Shuichi quickly dropped the bottle of headache medicine he had been inspecting in favor of rushing over to Kokichi and grabbing his wrist to get him to stop dumping baby powder all over his hand. The short boy just laughed and with Shuichi’s hands occupied- one holding Kokichi’s wrist which held the bottle and the other holding the handbasket belonging to the convenience store- Kokichi used his other hand which was holding the pile of power, and smacked Shuichi in the face lightly but just fast enough that it surprised the detective and a puff of white smoke clouded his face and eyes causing the detective to flutter his eyes and cough into the crook of his elbow, letting Kokichi go. “Got ya~ You know you’re a pretty lousy detective, you fell right into my trap without even noticing what I had planned- Ow!” The previous criminal leader hissed between his teeth, jolting and holding onto his wrist with shaky hands, dropping the bottle of powder in the process. He considered faking some tears to make the detective feel bad but before he could begin his waterworks, the detective he was hoping to tease quickly took a hold of his wrist, his entire face speckled in white powdery flakes, his eyelashes and brows were nearly white with how much had been caught on them and the entire right side of his face was covered in baby powder from the impact of Kokichi’s hand. His shirt was covered in the powder as well and it almost made Kokichi regret using so much powder. It was a nice shirt.

Nevertheless, the detective looked… ridiculous and the little-higher-than-minimum shock Kokichi had received in return had been fair but even so, Shuichi still fussed over it like Kokichi was some kid who fell off their bike and scraped their knee.

Then again, it had been a little surprising. This was the first Shuichi had used the shocker so it was technically like a test run and while it would make Shuichi feel safe, it made Kokichi suddenly frustrated. He loved his freedom, he hated being told what to do and having very little area to explore, so the space restriction and behavior rules were really starting to piss him off. And Kokichi only knows how to handle being mad in three ways.

Wreck havoc, lie, and walk away. And since walking away wasn’t an option, he decided the other two would have to work.

“Oh my gosh- are you okay? Did that hurt? You have to be more behav-” 

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP HE’S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! HE’S- MMMPH!” 

“Kokichi what are you doing?!” Shuichi’s hand clamped down over his mouth, his other hand still wrapped around Kokichi’s wrist. A sudden warm slickness wandered around his palm and fingers, prodding between Shuichi’s digits as if trying to escape and- “Ah! Did you just bite me?!” Shuichi looked at his hand with bewildered eyes, shaking it a couple times to try and get Kokichi’s slobber off of him.

Kokichi just giggled that obnoxious ‘nishishi~’ as people began to gather in the aisle. Shuichi looked around at them, nervous beads of sweat running down his temple and yet the sound of realistic crying was what snapped his attention back to Kokichi who was noe making a scene trying to break free of Shuichi’s hand. 

Shuichi froze, unable to let go, unable to look anyone in the eye, and unable to properly think as he brought his other hand to the brim of his hat and looked down, pulling the hat down so that the shadow it cast would conceal his face as he pushed past everyone, leaving the dropped bottle of baby powder on the aisle floor and dragging Kokichi with him who stumbled after him- the height difference and speed having caught Kokichi off-guard- as Shuichi made his way out of the store.

At some point, Kokichi had began kicking something and a faint rattling sounded with every kick, each little _tick tick tick_ making his head pound until it was all he could hear. Was that… pills? 

After dragging his bodyguard out of the convenience store, Shuichi felt Kokichi’s wrist disappear from his grasp and whirled around, scared that he had lost him and that Kokichi would be zapped for moving too far and- oh.

He was right behind Shuichi, bending down to pick something up and it… “is that.. The headache medicine?”

“Yup! Sure is!~” Kokichi piped up, springing to his feet and presenting the bottle to Shuichi. “You seemed like you really wanted it so I kicked it outta the store for you while you manhandled me.”

“I wasn’t-” Shuichi flinched, a weak whine pulled from his throat as a sudden sharp pang erupted in his frontal lobe. He extended his hand towards Kokichi as if asking for a silent favor as he placed his hand over his forehead, fingers draping over his eyes to conceal the bright sun from view. Naturally, Kokichi poured 2 capsules into Shuichi’s hand and then popped the lid back on the bottle.

Shuichi tilted his head back and dropped the pills in his mouth, swallowing them dryly because waiting to get a drink would take too long, and then looked down again to assess his bodyguard. 

He still wore his prison jumpsuit- which explained why no one called the police, they probably recognized Shuichi and saw a criminal and didn't think much of it- and the bag with Kokichi's clothes having been left in Shuichi’s car because Kokichi needed to wait until they got to the apartment so he could change. The jumpsuit had some powder on it and some specks had landed in his purple hair as well. Those wide purple eyes seemed unreadable when they looked up at him and for once Kokichi didn’t speak.

_Maybe it’s out of respect for my headache? I doubt it…_

“...We didn’t pay for those did we?”

“Nope!”

_Of course not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Slowburn intensifies]  
> Ah, the gay. You all can probably see the dynamic I'm going for by now, the next chapter will be a bit of a comedy part so it may be a little short however all chapters afterwards are rather explicit and violent, we also get to meet some new characters very soon.  
> Kaede is in the next chapter for sure~  
> I hope you enjoyed, also your feedback in the comments is super helpful and I'm open to criticism, I know this chapter is boring to read and a little redundant.

**Author's Note:**

> My updating schedule will most likely be Friday-Sunday late at night {so once or twice a week including weekends}


End file.
